


A Brief Change

by Skye



Category: Otogi-Jushi Akazukin
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-14
Updated: 2007-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ringo ends up going shopping with Shirayuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Change

**Author's Note:**

> This explains a tiny canon inconsistency.

The whole reason for this outing was because of Akazukin's stupid comment. Yes, it was fine that Shirayuki didn't have any money, she said, because Ringo would buy dresses for her. She was a student, Ringo wanted to tell them, a student with very limited income. She wasn't sure how Shirayuki-_hime_ was used to living, but she likely couldn't support the buying habits of a princess.

Yet here she was, walking around a shopping center with her, watching her ogle over dresses in a particular shop. She'd told Shirayuki that they would just be window shopping, and now was along as a "guide." Ringo didn't think it was fun, watching Shirayuki browse through expensive clothing. "Ringo-san, I suspected Elde would have such attractive fashions!" Shirayuki said, while holding up a dress. "What do you think, would it look good on me?"

"What wouldn't look good on you?" Ringo said dully.

"Oh! So true!" Shirayuki said brightly, then put down the dress and went onto the next shop.

This time a saleslady was very eager to help them. Ringo just stood back and let Shirayuki pick and choose dresses to try on. How boring, Ringo thought as she spaced out with Shirayuki order the saleslady around as she changed over and over again. The time seemed to go so slowly as she waited for Shirayuki to be finished. Finally, the other girl rushed over to her, though not in her normal attire.

Ringo, before sluggish, was now completely alert as she stared at Shirayuki, who was now dressed in an attractive but average rose-patterned dress. She hadn't really taken notice before, but Shirayuki dressing like a normal girl, instead of a cosplaying-freak... She seemed somehow more appealing that usual. Almost like a different girl, an approachable one that was equal with Ringo. Though somehow, she still seemed very princess-like. "Shirayuki..." Ringo said absent-mindedly, feeling a little strange addressing this girl by this name.

"How does it look?" Shirayuki asked.

"Nice..." Ringo said, then coughed and looked away, careful not to appear too enthused.

"You think so?" Shirayuki asked. "I do too. It's really cute," she said, spinning around and looking in the mirror. "It's just too bad I have no money..." she said regretfully.

"I'll... I'll buy it for you," Ringo said.

"Really?" Shirayuki exclaimed.

"I just said so, and I will," Ringo said quickly.

"Thank you so much!" Shirayuki said before running off to change.

Ringo soon exited, much shorter of cash than she was when she entered, inwardly wondering what had possessed her to dump so much for a girl who seemed to already be very spoiled. A hand on her shoulder interrupted her moping. Ringo looked up at Shirayuki, now back in normal Fandavale attire, now smiling at her. "Hm?" Ringo said, startled.

"I know I bother you sometimes... And it was really nice of you just now. Thanks," Shirayuki said.

"Heh." Ringo stuttered as she blushed. "Bother... You don't... Well, I don't really mind you. Mostly."

Shirayuki didn't bother to say anything else to the stammering girl, but still kept the knowing smile on her face as she linked arms with Ringo. Ringo accepted the affection warmly, yet silently. So Shirayuki could be pleasant when she wanted to. Ringo enjoyed the few peaceful moments like this she got to spend with her. If only there could be more moments like this, maybe they would- No, Ringo didn't want to embarrass herself by thinking that way. For now, she just enjoyed Shirayuki's rare closeness.


End file.
